Under the Stars
by Whookami
Summary: After the Prom, Blaine sits alone at the park until an unexpected visitor gives him an gives him the best gift he could hope for.


Title: Under the Stars

Author: Whookami

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Seblaine (Sebastian/Blaine)

Warnings: Nothing of note.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Glee. I am using them without permission and am making no financial gain from this fictional story. (Pro tip: If I did own Glee, Sebastian would have been in a LOT more episodes.)

Author's Note: My first published Glee fic, though I've been writing for other shows for a while now under other IDs. Anyway, we all know the prom is coming, it's not like they'd skip it. If Vegas were giving odds on who will win Prom King I'm betting Blaine would be the odds-on favourite. This however is a fanfic, and nothing is ever a sure bet. Please enjoy, feel free to review or leave constructive criticism. Thanks!

.

.

.

**Under the Stars**

In the quiet stillness of two o'clock am, a single figure sat morosely on the tiny swing set at the heart of the park. The boy was dressed in an impeccably tailored suit, fashionable without being flamboyant, and a bright red flower was pinned to his lapel. He tried to tell himself that it was hardly important. It's not like being voted Prom King had ever been something that actually mattered to him in the first place. He hadn't put himself forth as a candidate, nor had he campaigned for the honour. Still, as Blaine sat sadly in the seat of a swing on the playground behind his house, he couldn't help the threads of disappointment that still wrapped tightly around his heart. He sat sombrely, toeing the soft dirt with one fancy dress shoe, pushing himself to and fro only slightly as he did.

Prom had been over for hours, and although he'd been invited to the after party with his friends, he hadn't felt as though he could keep the fake smile on his face even a moment longer. He'd pled that the lights and music had given him a headache, and had started the long drive back to Westerville alone. The dark-haired boy had turned the music up to a ridiculous level, and scrubbed his hands through his hair furiously enough to loosen it from the death grip his gel was holding it in. He'd sat way back in his seat and screamed out the lyrics to his favourite songs until he thought his throat would tear. It helped with the pain somewhat, but when he arrived home he hadn't been ready to settle down for the night. He'd dismissively pushed past his parents, taking only a moment to undo his tie and toss it on the table in the hallway before storming to the french doors at the rear of his dwelling. His back lawn sloped down gradually to a fence, tall and ivy covered, and beyond it lay the park he'd spent many happy hours in as a child. He had passed the sandbox where he used to build grand palaces guarded by fierce dragons, and the monkey bars where he'd been a pirate look out guiding his crew to treasure, before he had made his way to the swings. He had slumped down heavily, kicking up a small dirt cloud as he pushed off angrily. He'd been sitting there for almost an hour now, his suit getting dusty and wrinkled as he had worked off some of his restless energy trying to reach the stars in the sky. Now he sat still, his breathing slowly returning to normal, as he stared at the uncaring dirt beneath him.

Without being able to explain or validate the reason, it angered him, the world's complete and utter apathy. He hadn't even known he'd cared until it was too late to change, and now he was pissed off by the unfairness of it all. He'd done everything he could to be accepted at McKinley. He worked his ass off as Class President, lead soloist of the New Directions, and as co-captain of the Cheerios. All he wanted was for one night to feel like McKinley was his school, and that he wasn't just a spirit, left behind to haunt the halls after Kurt had left.

He saw red at the thought, at the memory of all he'd given up to be at McKinley, and jumped from the swing. He looked about in a daze and grabbed a large uneven piece of concrete that had broken away from the supports that held the playground equipment firm. "I'm not his goddamned ghost!" he hollered, shattering the peaceful night air with his pained cries. "I belong! It's not his anymore, it's mine!" he threw the rock in his hand as hard as he could at the merry-go-round, sending it shuddering a few feet to the left with a rusty screech. He stood half hunched over panting, clenching and unclenching his fists with the need to cause more damage. He wanted the world to notice him, to want him.

"Whoa there, Killer. You shouldn't go tossing things around recklessly. I should know."

Blaine whipped around suddenly at the familiar voice. For reasons he couldn't even begin to understand, Sebastian Smythe was standing several feet behind him, casually leaning against the monkey bars in his Dalton uniform as though it was the most perfectly natural thing to be doing at two in the morning.

"Sebastian," he growled, his anger finding an excellent target. Tonight Blaine felt dangerously close to just going off the deep end and taking all his frustrations out on the other boy. The Warbler held up his hands in a placating manner, pushing off from the playground equipment and sauntering over like nothing was amiss. Blaine knew that Sebastian was observant enough to take in his dishevelled state, and yet the other boy seemed unconcerned. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

The blazer clad boy shrugged and smirked, his face darkly mirthful. "I suppose you could thank Trent. It seems he's good for something at least."

Hazel eyes narrowed dangerously. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Easy, B. One of your little misfit club members gave him a text after you got the hell out of dodge earlier. Seriously, Proms are so tacky. Crepe paper streamers and velour buntings? Watered down punch and finger food crawling with public school germs? You should be glad you escaped before you got shoved in a closet and groped by some sweaty teenager who'd had too much to drink and no idea what they were doing."

"Oh, like you."

Sebastian snorted derisively. "Hardly. If it were me I'd certainly know what I was doing. If you'd like we can go find a closet and I can prove it," he raised one brow suggestively.

Blaine's eyes flickered, a dangerous fire burning deep within. "I am so not in the mood for this, Sebastian."

The taller boy tilted his head to the side, and Blaine looked up as he noticed the faint glint of metal amongst Sebastian's golden brown locks. The Warbler raised one eyebrow in amusement. "Problem, B?"

"Just what do you think you're doing, wearing that?" the dark-haired boy spat viciously, fist clenching with the need to hit something. Preferably the boy who stood in front of him now, openly mocking him without even having to say a single word.

"This old thing?" Sebastian reached up and took the crown from his head, carelessly twirling it about one slender finger. "Have I not mentioned I'm descended from a long line of French royalty? This's been in the family for centuries."

"Stop it." Blaine demanded, reaching out to grab the offending trinket. Sebastian whistled and stretched the crown out of reach, using his height advantage to its fullest. The shorter boy awarded him with a quick jab to the ribs in retaliation, causing the other to hiss in pain.

His free hand reaching down to rub at the tender spot, Sebastian chuckled under his breath. He couldn't help but appreciate the flush on the other boy's face, the harsh panting of his breath as he glared daggers with those stunning hazel eyes. Maybe he was some kind of closet masochist, but Sebastian couldn't deny how turned on he was, even as Blaine was trying to not punch him in the face. Hell, part of Sebastian wanted to keep the antagonism going until Blaine launched himself at him, sending them both toppling to the ground, the shorter boy straddling his waist as he roughed the Warbler up. However, as much as he might like to entertain and even realize these fantasies, tonight Sebastian was a man with a mission. Pity.

With a fanciful twist of his wrist, the taller boy brought down his outstretched arm and settled the golden crown gently on top of Blaine's messy curls. With another flourish, Sebastian bent to one knee and looked up at Blaine, a genuine smile gracing his face. "All hail the King of Dalton." he proclaimed grandly, his emerald eyes reflecting the sparkling of the stars above.

The dark-haired boy tentatively touched the cool metal that encircled his head, brows shooting up as if trying to catch a glimpse of it. He looked so flummoxed, standing there at almost three am in a children's park, dressed in a rumpled suit and his eyes almost rolled back in his head as he looked up in wonder. "I don't even go to Dalton anymore." he pointed out lamely. "Dalton doesn't even have a Prom."

"Doesn't matter," the boy on bended knee shrugged. "No Warbler alive would allow anyone else to be crowned as our rightful King."

"You, and the other Warblers..."

"Naturally," he shrugged. "Oh, speaking of..." Sebastian reached to the inside pocket of his blazer and fished out his phone, thumbing it on and pushing the screen once.

"Speaking of...?"

"Wait for it." Sebastian gave him a knowing look and a Cheshire grin.

Blaine fidgeted uncomfortably under the Warbler's intense gaze as his fingers still ghosted around the rim of the crown perched on his head. Sebastian remained on one knee until a faint noise began to carry softly through the night from the direction of the parking lot. The noise slowly grew in sound, becoming fuller and distinct. Voices, familiar voices raised in song reached his ears as one by one a troop of blazer clad boys began to materialize from the darkness. Their harmonies mixed and mingled, taking form and becoming a song, a serenade filling the starlit park. Blaine found himself suddenly ready to burst, heart swelling as he fought to blink back tears. Even after all they'd gone through the past two years, that these guys, his brothers, would do this for him was staggering.

Sebastian slowly drew up from the ground, straightening his uniform as stood. Hesitantly, he reached out one hand, palm up. "May I have the honour of sharing your first dance, my King?" the taller boy said with a lightly teasing tone, though his eyes were intent and sincere.

Blaine tilted his head to the side, feeling his crown shift slightly as he did. He tried to ferret out any hidden intent or motive in Sebastian's words and face, but found nothing sinister or alarming. His eyes flicked down at the offered hand uncertainly before slowly raising his own to accept. He let his hand slide into Sebastian's, skin tingling warmly at the contact.

A smile lit up the taller boy's face as he drew Blaine forward by their clasped hands, his free arm reaching out to encircle the shorter boy's waist even as he began to sing. Sebastian's voice was rich and warm, his breath grazing along the shell of Blaine's ear. _"Wise men say only fools rush in,"_ he began, his voice lifting as the other Warblers fanned around them in a circle, swaying in time as they sang accompaniment. Their voices blended in almost heartbreaking perfection, and once more the boy found himself trying not to cry. _"But I can't help falling in love with you."_

He pulled back slightly, staring up with wonder into soft jade eyes as Sebastian and the others serenaded him. They turned in a slow circle as the taller boy continued, his face serious and intent, never breaking their gaze. _"Shall I stay? Would it be a sin, if I can't help falling in love with you?"_ Blaine could feel the weight of the question like a tangible thing, settling softly around him, securely enclosing him. He blinked several times quickly to clear his head, as the boy in the blazer studied his face carefully.

They swayed through the verse, Sebastian so close against him, so alive. Blaine couldn't for the life of him remember the last time he felt like this, this noticed, this appreciated. His arm was lifted above his head and he was twirled out, away from the Warbler, left standing alone and unsteady, heart pounding a frantic beat in his chest. Sebastian backed up a few paces, his teammates shifting positions to flank him, unable to hide the proud smiles on their faces. _"Like a river flows, surely to the sea."_ Blaine ducked his head slightly, cheeks flaming under their combined gazes. _"Darling so it goes. Some things are meant to be."_

The taller boy stepped forward again, his eyes downcast and Blaine caught the nearly imperceptible catch in his voice. _"Take my hand, take my whole life too."_ The look on Sebastian's face seemed almost foreign, the uncertainty and fear etched plain for all to see. He'd never seen the normally confidant boy look so vulnerable before, and it made his heart leap in his chest. The other boy reached out his arm once more, hand open and waiting, and the mixed look of pain and hope in his eyes was startling. Without thinking Blaine joined his hand with Sebastian's, allowing himself to be lead into the next verse of the song. His face pressed into the Warbler's chest, He drew himself in as close as he could, his fingers digging into the familiar fabric of the Dalton blazer. He could feel the vibrations of the other boy's chest as he continued to sing, but couldn't hear it past the ragged sound of his own breathing filling his ears.

Sebastian pulled back slightly, freeing one hand to reach under the shorter boy's chin, tipping it upward. His eyes were wide and questioning, his voice almost faltering over the lyrics. Blaine shook his head slightly, sniffing back a tear and silently berating himself for behaving so foolishly. Sebastian's look softened, and he gave a small lopsided smile. _"For I can't help falling in love with you."_ he continued as the melody carried by the Warblers swelled in the background, filling the sky and wrapping around them. The tawny haired boy leaned down slightly, bringing his face in close as the final words tumbled softly from his lips, a fraction of an inch away from Blaine's. _"For I can't help falling in love with you." _he whispered.

His hands reached up to cup the sides of the taller boy's face, fingers smoothing back a stray lock of hair. Blaine wasn't sure what it all meant, what tomorrow might bring or what he wanted for the future, but he at least knew what he wanted in this moment. He drew Sebastian's face forward, their lips meeting soft and tentatively. The Warbler's arms tightened around him, clutching desperately at his back as the kiss deepened, their lips moving and melding as though they'd done this dance a million times before. Sebastian broke away slightly, trailing kisses along Blaine's jaw and nipping at the sensitive spot behind his earlobe. The warmth spreading through him was something new and different, but welcome. Every motion, every kiss told him wordlessly how much Sebastian wanted this, wanted him. When the other boy began to suck gently at his neck, the sensation of his teeth and tongue elicited a pang of want deep in Blaine's abdomen. He couldn't help but clutch tighter, fingers bunching the fabric of Sebastian's immaculate white dress shirt. When the mischievous boy smiled against his skin and bit down playfully Blaine gasped and his eyes flew open wide.

Standing several yards away high-fiving and whooping it up, his former teammates were in an absolute flurry of excitement. Blaine also noticed that more than a few bills were exchanging hands. Thad in particular seemed to be handing over a sizable wad of cash to Nick as Jeff laughed hysterically at them. Trent stood slightly apart just shaking his head at their antics until David punched him lightly on the shoulder, whispering something in his ear that left them both in giggles.

The shorter boy froze as though he'd been doused in cold water, hands stopping their roaming of Sebastian's body. The other boy pulled back uncertainly before catching the expression on Blaine's face and shot a disgusted look over his shoulder. "Geez, do you think you could wait until we're done here before you start congratulating yourselves?" he demanded haughtily. "I'm the one who did all the work, after all." he muttered darkly, turning back to the boy in his arms.

"Oh, so this was work?" the curly-haired boy raised one eyebrow suspiciously.

Sebastian snorted. "Hey, we can't all be so perfect as you naturally, Killer. I'm living in the shadow of a Dalton legend."

"I think you're holding up under the pressure quite admir-"

Their conversation was cut off abruptly as a siren began to wail quite close to the park, the cherry lights faintly visible in the distance.

"Ooooh shit!" he heard one of the Warblers moan comically, thinking it was probably Jeff. The Warblers exchanged chagrined looks, rushing forward as one to shake Blaine's hand, pat his back, and whisper lewd suggestions in his ear, before they all hurried away in a rush back towards the parking lot. They scrambled as they ran, pushing and jostling each other and tossing a wide range of insults back and forth.

"Think they'll make it out of here before the cops arrive?"

Sebastian shrugged, a fond look on his face as he watched the antics of the other boys. "The advantages of having an attorney for a father," he replied simply.

Blaine snickered, hazel eyes scrunched up in delight. "Still, maybe we should think about clearing out of here?"

"Lead the way, my King." the Warbler bowed extravagantly.

He pushed the former captain until he rocked back on his heels, forcing the taller boy to grab his hand to steady himself. "Come on, Bas."

"We could always go find a closet to hide in, give me a chance to prove my point earlier?" That earned the taller boy a light punch to the shoulder.

Together hand in hand, Blaine and Sebastian raced off across the park. Neither knew what they were running toward, but that was a question they could face another day. Tonight now belonged to just them and the stars watching above.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Can't Help Falling in Love" Lyrics (in Italics) belong to Hugo Peretti, Luigi Creatore and David Weiss.

And in case you are curious, in my head I'm hearing the Elvis version. I think it suits the Warblers' style the best. Thanks for reading!  
-Whookami


End file.
